Matthew Beale Doctor
The Matthew Beale Doctor, or alternatively the Revelations Doctor, is the main character in the fan audio series Doctor Who - Revelations, produced by Deck 10 Productions and played by Matthew Beale. Biography This Doctor came into being following a fatal gunshot wound the Doctor sustained from an accidental firing of intergalactic trader, Aris Remo's pistol. Unknown to the Doctor, Aris Remo was actually an old friend of the Doctor's, although this was the Doctor's first meeting with the rogue. They learned that the Galactic Mafia had set a bounty on the Doctor's head, and the Doctor and Aris rushed to confront the Don, who turned out to be the Master in disguise, with the same body as the Doctor. The Doctor used this to his advantage to trick the Master's bodyguards into confusion about which man was the correct Don of the Mafia. Following another accident firing of Aris' gun, the Master fled the scene, vowing to return but unable to die. First Adventures with Rosie Williams The Doctor eventually found himself a Fez at Bristol Museum where he bumped into Rosie Williams, a student on a school trip who helped the Doctor discover a time traveller who had slept through 50 years of Earth's history, due to her pickpocketing the stranger moments earlier. A psychic field caused by the Curator of the museum enabled the Doctor and Rosie to briefly glimpse within each other's minds and learn that the Curator had guarded the time traveller who was a prisoner for committing murder in the past. Rosie invited herself on board the TARDIS when they took shelter within the time machine from the Prisoner's bomb which was detonated in vengeance, but the effect had been reduced due to the sacrifice of the Curator. They later found themselves summoned to Aperture Laboratories where the Doctor was subjected to rigorous tests by an insane computer AI who held both Rosie and the TARDIS as prisoners. After it was defeated, the Doctor planned to leave the desolate facility before it was breached by a squad of Daleks, determined to restore the Dalek Empire to full strength by harnessing lost technology within the science labs. Unfortunately, Aris Remo was also involved in a deal with the Cybermen to track down the Daleks and destroy them. A battle took place between the two factions, leading to the destruction of the laboratories and the Dalek Emperor. Into hiding Soaking up artron energy from the exploding time devices at Aperture, the TARDIS was thrown backwards in time to Cape Kennedy in 1969, where they witnessed the obliteration of the Saturn V rocket and the ending of the Apollo 11 mission. It transpired that an ancient creature known as the Harvester had changed history and would attempt to again upon the Moon's surface. The Doctor lured the Harvester into a stand-off in the TARDIS as Neil Armstrong performed his walk on the Moon, and the Harvester was pulled out into the vacuum of space by draining the TARDIS. Although the Doctor didn't believe this was the last he would see of the Harvester, he was optimistic that they had escaped him. However, at an uncertain point in the Harvester's past, he had assembled a group of his kind to summon the TARDIS to him. The Doctor managed to break the TARDIS loose of their minds, but the implication that further Harvesters lurked out there somewhere led the Doctor to part ways with Rosie and go into hiding in early 20th Century Earth. Reunion in Russia Four years passed for both the Doctor and Rosie in their separate times before they met again in St. Petersburg in 1917. He had spent his time undercover, working with Vladimir Lenin and the Bolshevik Party. When a body was discovered by the docks and completely drained of blood, the Doctor and Rosie worked together to uncover a plan to awaken the Haemovores to feast on the city. Breaking all his former rules, the Doctor united with the Russian sailors to massacre the Haemovores, including taking a rifle to fire upon the creatures himself. This led Rosie to become disillusioned by the man that the Doctor had become and request to be brought home. However, the Doctor did attempt to honour his promise; he brought Rosie to Wells, rather than Bristol, where the Doctor found another reminder of his past when a murder was committed at Wookey Hole - the site of the Doctor's imprisonment of a creature named the Witch. After a struggle for survival, the Doctor was responsible for the death of the Witch, who only wished to live at peace within the caves, and Rosie decided to remain behind. The Wheel of Time Broken after recent events and lost without a friend to guide him, the Doctor found himself on the battlefield of Passchendaele where he was forced to face an entity procuring dying soldiers in order to experiment on and explore how far humanity can be pushed to display the results. Disgusted, the Doctor threatened the entity which reacted by attacking the Doctor, causing the TARDIS to become trapped within a time field as it attempted to rescue the Doctor. He staggered into the TARDIS and left without setting any coordinates, before being recovered by Aris Remo and nursed back to health. Restored to his former self, the Doctor vowed to take on the Harvesters head on and only then can he really call himself 'Doctor' once more. Genesis of the Harvester The Doctor's quest brought him back to Rosie Williams, now an adult and getting on with her own life without him. He begged her forgiveness for his past mistakes before taking them back in time to Ancient Athens in his search for the Harvesters. They encountered Pericles, a leader in Athens, who took them to the Temple of Hephaestus where he believed the Smithing God has taken refuge. In reality, Pericles' god was the remnants of a time travelling expedition from the far future, headed by Dr Magnus who had rebuilt his crew using spare parts. The Doctor was wary to trust Dr Magnus as one of his crew, Silas, would later become the same creature the Doctor faced on the Moon in 1969. Despite his suspicions, Mangus' crew sprung the trap on their leaders and Silas emerged as the Harvester, demanding vengeance and swearing to the Doctor that they will cause chaos where they can. Unable to pursue the Harvesters into the Doctor's own history, he was content to know that he had halted the Harvester's plans before and will do so again in the future. Travels with Warren The Doctor was joined by Rosie for some time in the TARDIS as she could not bring herself to leave again. In another quest through time, the Doctor followed the trail of the Ring of Gyges, a mythical object which can bestow power upon the wearer. They visited Ancient Rome, Medieval England and the far future until the Doctor decided to steal the Ring with the help of smugglers, Captain Murray and Warren. However, without realising it, they were dragged into a repeating circle of death and resurrection when Murray's ship attempted to navigate an asteroid field. After countless deaths of himself and his crew, the Doctor decided to take action and defied the laws of time to rewrite events and rescue himself, Rosie and Warren. As punishment for his betrayal, the Doctor left Murray to endure the time loop indefinitely and promised to take Warren home. But, the Doctor being the Doctor, he was distracted by an invitation for Rosie to a school reunion in her old hometown of Withebury. They arrived in the English village and explored the area as tendrils close around the trio from an ancient creature named Cernunnos who had waited centuries to bring about the rejuvenation of Earth into its pre-industrial form. In a final stand, Cernunnos revealed that he had a hand in Rosie's meeting of the Doctor at Bristol Museum, as he had attempted to infiltrate the TARDIS with an agent of his but the Doctor had chosen the wrong person as Rosie was outside of his control. The horror of what happened at Withebury and the truths she learned hurt Rosie and she remained locked away in her room aboard the TARDIS while the Doctor and Warren waited for her. Sensing his companions needed a break, the Doctor brought them to Hartland Holiday Park in the late 20th Century to celebrate Christmas and relax. Unfortunately, a man was killed and Rosie taken hostage, leading the Doctor down the path to facing a vampire in hiding on Earth who wished to have a chance to be normal. Initially, the Doctor was sceptical of the vampire's story, but he soon realised his mistakes and allows the vampire to have a second chance by taking him to live in the far future, returning Warren home with him after the Doctor and Warren fight over the Doctor's questionable morals. Parting Ways Straight back into the action, the Doctor and Rosie were summoned by an old acquaintance, Pandrusa, into fulfilling a mission for the Daleks to help destroy a threat to the entire galaxy. They ventured to the ruins of Taranis, a planet devastated by a Dalek war but were double-crossed by Pandrusa's squire, Weethley, who was working for the Daleks to deliver an advanced Dalek creature that had been buried on Taranis. However, the Doctor used Weethley's cowardice to his advantage in order to trick the Daleks into returning to their ships before he detonated Pandrusa's explosives within the Advanced Daleks and decimating the Dalek fleet. The Doctor also granted one of Rosie's long-time wishes aboard the TARDIS by taking her to explore the Bristol Blitz. In the haunting landscapes of Britain at war, the Doctor encountered a creature that seemed to know things from the Doctor's past which he had kept hidden and buried within his subconscious. Although, the creature was only a small part of a plot by the Kanthari who had held a small section of Bristol within a time field for almost fifty years and planned to destroy the Earth by forcing two great powers to destroy each other. Striking a bargain, the Doctor pleaded for Earth to be spared or the Kanthari risked invoking the Doctor's fury but he had to watch as the remnants of the city were blasted by a sudden attack in a final act of the Blitz. This proved too much for Rosie who told the Doctor that the time had come to return home. When they arrived at Rosie's home, the Doctor's intrigue was quickly invigorated by a peculiar message from a fellow student at Rosie's university. They were greeted by Chris Stevens, whose conspiracy theories seemed to hold a ring of truth to them when they learned that a shadowy organisation was influencing world events and seemed to be tipping power into the wrong hands. The Doctor was captured when investigating a military air base and was brought before the Harvester, now calling himself 'Robert Silas' and in charge of the organisation which looked to be running most of the world. Hounded and without friends, Rosie had resorted to getting help from a UNIT leader who had gone rogue in order to free the Doctor from the grasps of the Harvester. As he did not want to lose what he had gained, the Harvester took advantage of the situation by arming a series of explosives within a missile silo where the Doctor was held captive and left the base after a showdown with the Doctor. Fortunately, the explosives were deactivated and the Doctor returned Rosie and Chris back home to Bristol. When they arrived, Rosie told the Doctor that the time had come for them to part ways and she left without looking back, whilst the Doctor continued on with his travels, kept company by Rosie's cat, Smudge. Character Personality Post-regenerative trauma caused the Doctor to be snappy and authoritarian when he encountered Aris Remo, as well an effort to prove himself before his long-time foe, the Master. By the time of his meeting of Rosie Williams, the Doctor had relaxed considerably, with a flair for being eccentric and an eye for detail which many overlook. He enjoyed the odd quirks about humanity, such as Withebury's village green and the prospect of Christmas at Hartland Holiday Park, and was something of a performer from time to time, much to his companions' embarrassment. This was a Doctor who did not make idle threats, however, and took action when a crisis was forming. The four years he spent on Earth in the early 20th Century honed these aspects of his personality and made this Doctor more dangerous than ever. He was not afraid to use weapons to keep people safe and seemed to sometimes take satisfaction from vanquishing an enemy with a just punishment, believing himself to be the highest authority in the subject. His anger was also something to behold when he became riled during a confrontation, with an arrogance that could both intimidate some and amuse others. Attire In his early travels with Rosie, the Doctor adopted a Fez which he allegedly stole from Bristol Museum, alongside an orange Hawaiian shirt and a grey suit jacket. During his time in the early 20th Century, the Doctor decided to shift to contemporary clothes to fit in with the revolutionaries he spent four years with. This includes a full black suit and tie, and a long trench coat. His outfit later evolved once he began travelling again, as he started wearing his old Hawaiian shirt, a white lab coat and a wide-brimmed navy-blue fedora. He wore a pair of scuffed brown shoes. On his hands, he occasionally wore fingerless gloves and he often changed his shirts to different designs and patterns, often choosing the "gaudiest shirts he can find", according to Rosie. He also allowed a beard to grow during his exile, which he kept bushy and thick. Companions *Aris Remo, intergalactic trader, time-traveller and occasional ally *Rosie Williams, former student and history enthusiast from the 21st Century *Warren, business partner to a notorious smuggler in the far future *Smudge, house cat and newest resident on-board the TARDIS Appearances Series One Rogue Science Restoration of the Daleks The Apollo Mystery Series Two Red Waters Feast of the Haemovores The Witch of Wookey Hole The Wheel of Time Series Three The Fallen God Exodus March of the Wicker Men Turkey, Tinsel and Terror Series Four The Skaro Inheritance Landscapes of Fear Interloper Unnatural Future Category:Doctors